seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: The X fights part 26
Freya dragged herself back to the ship, using a sheathed sword as a crutch. She was bleeding, and was beginning to fall, but stopped herself at the last second, and went back to walking. She looked behind herself, and while she couldn't see a thing, she was certain Odin was behind her, laughing. Freya spit on the ground, and went back to walking. She could see the sun setting, and could do nothing but dream of vengeance.... That she could never have. Odin was too strong. Masatoshi... Benjamin... Riker... Even Yuto... And her father... Could be as strong as Odin. Even if the entire crew combined in power, even with Tack's incredible power... Could never hope to defeat Odin. Freya cursed her weakness yet again... And nearly fell. When she nearly fell, one of her swords dropped, and Freya saw it. Kahn's sword. She grabbed it, and stood back up. She stared straight at the sword, and nodded. Kahn died... And because Freya beat him. She would not insult Kahn and his brave sacrifice by just giving up. She knew that deep down, Odin was still stronger then her, she just wanted to test it. She assumed the fight wouldn't be so one sided... But she didn't care. For Kahn, for her crew... And most importantly... For herself. She will never give up, and she will defeat Odin... Even if it costed the most important thing to her. She took another step, and tripped over a rock. Damn it... She hated being defeated by the most common things on the earth. - Odin was behind Freya, hiding behind bushes, and felt creepy. Like he was some kind of stalker. He wasn't a stalker, he was just some guy watching a girl without her permission. Wait... Something is wrong with that. When he saw Freya trip, he did chuckle a little, and reminded himself to being a camera next time. He heard a rustle, and turned around. What he saw, was a Fishman and a human, staring at him. "Taka... We just found Freya's stalker." "KICK HIS ASS!" Taka and Ness jump kicked at Odin, but Odin dodged them, and ran away. He didn't want to beat up Freya's friends, that's just poor in taste. The two saw Odin run away, and Taka exhaled, and shook his head. "Wimp." "Yeah, poor guy probably doesn't even know how to fight." "He had a nice katana though." "Probably got it from his grandma." "Now... OFF FOR COOKIE TIME!" The two run off to the ship, to eat tons of cookies and read tons of dirty books. - Tack, Malk, Zozo, Christie, and Oak are back on the ship. Oak, is watering some flowers, and notices weeds. He grabs the weed side, and places them in a different pot. He pets the little weeds, and smiles. "Even weeds are better then dirty scummy humans... Oops, I forget, I don't hate humans. Note to self, humans aren't scum." Oak writes that down on his hand, and Malk walks to Oak, handing him a T bone steak. Oak takes it, and nods to Malk. "Thank you very much Malk... Excuse me... Why are you naked?" Malk was naked, and kind of rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was with someone... And I remembered that you didn't eat, so I..." "So why didn't you put on pants?" "Well I kind of... Lost them with that someone's clothes..." "Ahh. So who is that someone?" "Shin... And Zolt.. And Lorrie." "Ahh." Oak remembered something, and took his shirt off, and checked his elbow. "If a crewmate sleeps with a hot person, remember to highfive them." Oak highfives Malk. He got that from Ness. Who he was told to highfive everyday for the rest of his life. Oak found that idea strange. Malk kind of nervously laughed, and walked away. Oak thought a little, and asked one question. "Where are you with these people?" "... The kitchen. I promise to clean it thoroughly." Malk walked away, and Oak just nodded. Oak went back to watering, and could only wonder if he could ever eat in that kitchen ever again. He did have sex in the center of the worshiping site tons of times, so he probably could. Best be to not tell anyone about that though. No one. - Rangton and Nozaki escaped back to the ship, jumping on, and Rangton scratched the back of his head. He looked to Nozaki, who was wearing a loincloth. "You had to be the dressed one?" "Indeed. I have people who know me here. If they saw me naked, it would only get awkward." Nozaki walked ahead, and bumped into Shin, who was putting on his pants. "Oh... Hey." Shin walked away, and Nozaki was confused by that. He then bumped into Zolt, who was putting his shirt on. "Hey... You..." Zolt bolted, and Rangton saw them leave. He then saw Lorrie walking away, putting her robes back on, and Rangton turned around, too see a shirtless Malk sip a cup of tea. Malk eyed Rangton, and only smirked. Rangton looked to Nozaki, who was amazed by Malk. He then clapped, and Rangton clapped as well. "Not bad." Rangton left, to find clothes, and Malk looked back to Nozaki. "Why was Rangton naked?" "Because we were strippers." "... Why did I ask? Of course you were." "What's a stripper?" Tack was suddenly there, confused, and Malk and Nozaki both looked around. Malk pointed at the kitchen. "Hey, want a hamburger?" "YES!" "Okay, stay here... I need to clean first." Malk ran away, and Nozaki looked around. He sat down, and grinned. Tack sat down next to him, and the two were looking up, and smiling. "Hey, sorry for being so forward. You just looked so cute." "That's okay. I really didn't mind. Mason just told me to find that person I really like first... And you sadly, weren't that person." "Ahh. This Mason sounds very wise." "Yeah. He said that after Tobias..." Freya jumped on board, with Ness and Taka racing past her. "COOKIES!" They run into the kitchen, and walk out. Taka walks to the water, and jumps in, and Ness walks past Tack, mumbling. Freya was confused, and walked in. She walked out, and sat next to the crew. "Malk has a lot of explaining to do." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc